Walking alone(or not)
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Galinda decides to drag Elphaba along for a walk around Shiz. Things are going okay, until Fiyero shows up. NOT MY IDEA! Adopted from my Plot Bunny adoption center! ;)


**Hey guys! I adopted a bunny from the plot bunny adoption center! Yay me! :D**

**By the way: this bunny idea belongs to NiatheWickedLover! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Elphaba? Are you bored?"<p>

Elphaba seemed to ignore the question, turning back to the book in her lap.

"Elphie…."

Elphaba continued reading, her eyes glued to the pages of her book.

Galinda frowned at her roommate. Feeling defeated, she fingered her fluffy pink pillow. "Elphieeeee! Come on, Elphie! Aren't you bored?" The blonde looked over at the green girl expectantly.

Elphaba gritted her teeth. Sighing, she looked up from her book. "No, Galinda. I am not bored. In fact, I am quite happy sitting here with my book." She turned back to her reading.

Galinda seemed to disregard her roommate's answer. Getting up, she walked over to Elphaba's bed and began tapping on her head.

Groaning, Elphaba looked up at her.

"_What, _Galinda?"

Galinda skipped over to her closet, pulled out a sweater (pink, of course) and put it on.

"I'm bored, so we're gonna go for a walk!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"A walk?"

"Yes, Elphie. A walk. And _you're_ gonna come with me!"

Elphaba went back to her reading. "Uh, NO. I'm not. I'm perfectly content right here."

"Elphieeee! It would look stupid for only one person to be walking around the grounds!"

"-and so _two _is more normal?"

"Yes." Galinda said mater-of-factly. She skipped over to Elphaba's closet, pulled out a jacket and tossed it to her. "Come on!"

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope!"

Groaning, Elphaba pulled on her coat and followed Galinda out the door.

* * *

><p>"See, Elphie! Isn't this fun?" Galinda asked, turning to her friend.<p>

Elphaba looked absolutely apathetic. "If by fun, you mean _not at all_ a good use of our study time and a _pointless_ waste of energy, then yes."

Galinda nudged Elphaba. "Aw, you're no fun!"

"So I've been told."

The two walked along in silence for a while, until Galinda let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"Ooooh! Elphie, look!"

Elphaba winced, clapping her hands over her ears. "Great, Glin! Now I can't hear you! I've gone deaf!"

Ignoring Elphaba's sarcastic remark, Galinda grabbed her arm.

"Look, Elphie! It's Fiyero! Hey, Fiyero! Over here!"

Hearing the Winkie's name, Elphaba paled. She turned to Galinda, her voice lowered.

"Glin, I-I…w-we…YOU _really _don't have to call him over here. _Really_. You don't."

But it was too late, the Winkie had already made his way over to the two girls. Smiling, he waved.

"Hey Glin, Elphie."

"Hi Fifi!" Galinda cried, running over and practically tackled him in a hug.

Elphaba, trying to ignore the growing lump in her throat, walked over and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" Fiyero asked, grinning mischievously at her.

Elphaba gave him her best cold, hard stare. "DO NOT call me Elphie. _Ever. _Got that?"

"…Got it."

"Good." Elphaba grabbed Galinda's arm and dragged her away from Fiyero, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Glin, we've taken a walk. Now can we go back to the dorm?"

"Elphieee! We _just _started walking! And now that Fifi's here, it'll be SO much more funner!"

Fiyero looked over at them. "You two talking about me?"

Elphaba glared at him. "You wish." She turned back to Galinda. "Please, Glin?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Elphie, I don't get why you have such a problem with walking! It's good for you! And after all that time you spend cooped up in that dusty old library some fresh air would do you good!" She skipped over to Fiyero. "Hey Fifi! Wanna go for a walk with us?"

Elphaba facepalmed. She did _not _want to go for a walk with _Him. _It was bad enough that she hadn't gotten to finish her book, but now she had to spend time with _Fiyero _of all people!

"Elphie! You coming or what?" Galinda asked, standing next to Fiyero.

Elphaba looked over at her, than at the annoyingly-handsome Winkie standing next to her. Sighing, she walked towards them.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

><p>They had been walking for quite some time, when Fiyero broke the silence that had settled over the group.<p>

"So…what should we talk about?"

Galinda scratched her head in thought. "I dunno. Elphie?" She turned to the green girl, who was walking behind them, her hands shoved into her pockets. She glared at the blonde, trying to ignore the Winkie walking ahead of her.

"I don't want to be here. I never agreed to this. I'd rather be back at the dorm _reading._"

"Well, some help you are!" Galinda remarked, turning back to Fiyero.

Elphaba sighed once Galinda turned around. _It was actually a nice day for a walk… _Her eyes wandered around, eventually falling on a certain Prince. She quickly shook her head, mentally chastising herself. _That's never going to happen Elphaba. Don't even think about it!_

As Elphaba was reprimanding herself, she didn't notice a loose root growing up and over the sidewalk. The tip of her boot caught on the root and sent her falling forward.

Meanwhile, Fiyero and Galinda had been having a rousing discussion about which was better: Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Naturally, neither of them had read _any _of the books, and had only watched the movies. So the logical thing to do was to ask Elphaba.

Just as Fiyero turned around, Elphaba tripped over the root and fell straight into him. Fiyero grabbed her around the waist just in time, saving her a nasty spill on the ground.

Elphaba gulped, looking up at Fiyero. She stared back at his shining blue eyes, and her face begin to flush. _Way to go Elphaba, fall into your crush's arms! _At a loss for words, Elphaba hastily stood up, groping around in her mind for something, _anything _to say to make this moment less awkward than it already was.

Fiyero grinned. "Soo Elphaba…which do you think is better: Harry Potter or Percy Jackson?

Elphaba stared at him, her face turning a darker green. _There's your chance Elphaba! Something to talk about!_

"Uh…Um…um…H-Harry Potter, I guess."

Galinda ran over and gave her a high-five. "That's what I said!"

Fiyero looked confused. "But Percy Jackson has a pen-sword and is the son of a Greek God!"

Elphaba nodded as the blush began to subside. "Yeah. But I still think Harry Potter's better."

Fiyero shrugged. "Eh. Have it your way."

Elphaba could already feel the heat in her face subside, though she still felt a little shaky. But, the conversation _did _help take her mind off of what had just happened. So, the tree continued their walk as if nothing happened.

That is, until she tripped and fell again.

This time, it was her own fault. Her shoelace had been untied and she had stepped on it, causing her to fall into Fiyero once again.

And Fiyero caught her, once again.

"Wow, Elphaba. Just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" He joked, pulling her to her feet.

"Shut up Tiggular." She snapped. _Geeze, Elphaba! Way to go! You're never this clumsy! What's gotten into you?!_

Galinda took her purse and smacked Elphaba's arm with it. "Elphie! Be nice!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda. She looked over at Fiyero, who was still as handsome as ever. She felt her face flush once again. _Curse his perfect blue eyes!_

Elphaba looked over at Galinda.

"Listen Glin, this walk has been fun and everything…b-but I have some major studying to do a-and…"

"Elphie!"

"Come on, Glin! I went for a walk with you, now let me go back to the dorm!" She focused her gaze on a tree, ignoring Fiyero and his gorgeous blue eyes.

Galinda crossed her arms. "Fine. You can go back to the dorm."

"Thank you!" Elphaba turned in the direction of the dorm. "See you guys later." She broke out into a run, heading towards the old, vine-covered building.

* * *

><p>Once Elphaba was back at her and Galinda's dorm, she shut the door and sighed. She wouldn't actually have minded staying and walking with Galinda and Fiyero. <em>Fiyero…<em> Elphaba shook her head. No, he was WAY out of her league. Leaving just saved her from fantasizing about something that would _never happen in a million years. Right? Right. _She was green after all. That wasn't exactly a turn-on for guys.

Sighing heavily, Elphaba walked over to her bed and picked up her book. She lay down, her head propped up against her arm. She opened her book, and began reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? <strong>

**Reviews make me write faster! :)**


End file.
